


We Should Talk About It

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: And Linda is right, Communication is lacking, Episode Tag, F/M, Season 2, The Job, better closure, did I mention Linda is right?, discussions, episode 12, episode fix, linda is right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: I loved Blue Bloods Season 2, Episode 12, The Job. But I felt like we didn’t get closure on the “argument” Danny and Linda were having like we normally do.I attempt to fix that
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Blue Bloods: Episode Fix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983686
Comments: 31
Kudos: 5





	We Should Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> Also, written in response to those who think Linda was the “bad guy” in this episode. SHE WASN’T. SHE WAS A CONCERNED, SCARED MOTHER!!
> 
> (This is why I shouldn’t read YouTube comments....)

That Tuesday morning, Linda woke up to cold sheets. She closed her eyes, thinking if Danny had left early. He hadn’t, because, even if they were upset with each other, he always said ‘I love you’ and ‘goodbye’. Her thoughts quickly turned to Jack, about how he was still scared. Hell, she was still scared. How could Danny be taking this so lightly? 

Linda shook her head and tossed the covers off of her. She didn’t bother making the bed, and walked straight to the bathroom. Two nights ago, she had had a meltdown in here. Of course, Danny had told her everything would be okay, but would it? Her babies were almost....

Linda shuddered at the thought, deciding to brush her teeth to take her mind off of it. While she walked down the stairs, she heard Jack and Danny talking. She thought nothing of it until she hit the landing. Her pulse picked up speed, and she fought for her voice to remain steady.

“What's going on?” 

“Hey.” Danny said noncommittally, turning back to Jack who had his father’s gun.

“Jack, give that back to Daddy right now.”

“Linda, it's fine.” Danny tried to calm the waters. 

“You heard me, Jack.”

“It's all right. Go on upstairs. Go ahead.” Danny gave Jack a pat on the shoulder as he scooted past him. The detective sighed. “Linda, he was afraid. He was curious. He asked if he could see it.”

“So you said yes.”

“It's time.”

“Two days after he's almost shot is-is time for him to play with your gun?” 

“He wasn't playing with it, Linda. I'm teaching him about it. Look, we-we can either make him a part of it with my supervision, or we can wait. We can wait until him and his kid brother are snooping around in the closet one day when we're not home, and then God forbid.”

“Those are wonderful options, Danny.”

“Look... the biggest mistake we can make is to pretend that my gun does not exist in this house.”

Linda shook her head and walked away before she said something she regretted.

“You don’t get it,” Danny started, following her to the kitchen.

“No, you don’t get it!” She whirled on him, not caring about the anger anymore. “He was shot at two days ago! And now is a perfect time to teach him? He’s still scared, Danny!” She turned from him, needing to busy herself with something meaningless. “You couldn’t have waited two more days?”

“No, Linda, I couldn’t. He was curious, which meant he was going to forgo all the rules and look at it himself.”

“You keep it in a safe, Danny. A locked safe in our closet. He’s not going to try to break into the safe... he doesn’t even know how to work the safe! And he knows not to snoop around the house.”

“What did you want me to tell him? ‘Sorry but you’re still scared shitless. I’ll show you on the weekend’?”

“Yes! That’s exactly what you should’ve told him! But not in those exact words.”

“Linda...” Danny sounded exasperated.

“You don’t get it, do you? He was almost killed the other night! Two inches to the left or right could’ve killed our...” Linda started to tear up. “Our babies.” She shoved passed him, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Danny hung back in the kitchen for a few minutes, giving Linda some space. He still thought he did the right thing, but he saw how she was right too. He knew what he had to do as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom. 

“You didn’t even ask me!” Linda cried at him, throwing her pajama shirt in his face. “You didn’t even think to ask if I was okay with- with Jack learning gun safety!”

“Linda,” Danny walked up to her, stalling her fingers from buttoning her blouse. “I should’ve asked you, you’re right. But he was curious. He needed to learn.”

She swatted his hands away, “don’t start with me, Danny. You know damn good and well you should’ve asked me about it first.”

“And if I had? If I asked you last night, what would you have said?”

“To wait for the weekend. If Jack or Sean asks about it, tell them we’d have a family discussion on Saturday.” 

“Linda..”

“No, Danny. I’m done talking with you. Go to work.”

**********

“You’re not second fiddle to the NYPD,” Danny told Linda as they got ready for bed that Sunday night.

“Oh no? So why do I always get put on the back burner? Why are Jack and Sean on the back burner?”

“No one’s on the back burner, Linda.”

“Yes, we are, Danny.” She was about to cry again, and she hated it. 

He step in front of her, stopping her from her frantic walk. “Listen to me. I love you more than anything. I love those boys more than anything. And if some rat bastard thinks he can take a shot at my family, I’m sure as hell gonna spend all my energy to make sure he’s behind bars, and my family’s safe.”

Linda closed her eyes and swallowed. Maybe she was overreacting just a tad, but she had a point. A good, excellent, point that Danny was just ignoring. “I know you love us, and I love you, too, which is why I want you to hand off the case. It’s too close to home, and you’re not thinking about yourself. You always have to think about yourself; thinking about getting home to us isn’t enough. You have to get yourself home.....alive. I just...” she hung her head. “I’m just afraid you’re going to do something stu- something without thinking it through, and end up in a box six feet under.”

Danny pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry you’re scared, baby. But I’m going to nail this bastard. I’ll be careful, I promise I will.”

Linda’s eyes closed when his lips found her forehead. “You better be. I can’t bury my husband. Now or ever.”

Danny shook his head. “You won’t have to. I’ll be careful.” When she didn’t say anything, he backed away slightly. “Hey. I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.... we done fighting?”

Linda nodded, “I hate fighting with you... can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Next time, when something big like this happens, discuss with me what to do.”

“Promise.” He sealed his promise with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is the first in my new series Blue Bloods: Episode Fix. I’ll try to update this somewhat regularly, but it really depends on how, when, and where inspiration strikes


End file.
